Until the End?
by ValduggeryGhanith
Summary: Okay, so this is my first fanfic, enjoy. Valkyrie is feeling distracted and confused. But could this 'distraction' cost her, her life? And upset to her loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Until the End?**

Her phone buzzed, it was Skulduggery. She felt her heart flutter as she pressed the green button to start the call.

"Hey Valkyrie," Skulduggery said in that irresistibly velvety and smooth voice of his. Even over the phone his voice was beautiful.

"Hey Skulduggery," Valkyrie said in a tired tone, but that was expected. It's not easy being a badass and smart mouthed young adult full time.

"Listen Val, we have a very important case for the Sanctuary. Bespoke wants us to catch some sorcerers that are exposing magic to mortals, so can you meet me at Cemetery Road at about 6:00?"

"Yeah sure see you then." She hung up, and sighed

~ At 6:00 PM ~

She knocked on the door to his house, the gleaming black Bentley in the drive. She had been in a rush and had sworn that she had forgotten something. She just didn't know what.

He opened the door and looked down at her; she smiled somewhat faintly up at him. Her heart rate was about 1000 bpm…. well it felt like that to her anyway.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, if he had a face he would have one eyebrow raised.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied confidently, smiling.

"Right hop in then," Skulduggery said motioning with his skeletal hand at the Bentley.

Valkyrie hopped in and did up her seatbelt. She still could not put her finger on what she had forgotten! Her being a detective and all, surely she should've worked it out by now?

She felt distracted as well but again she was unsure of what. She just felt confused

They arrived at their destination; she unbuckled and stepped out of the car. But before she could react quickly enough the bullet was through her stomach.

Oh yes, she forgot her protective jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Until the End?**

She staggered back and fell against the cold, hard ground which felt like a pillow compared to the stabbing pain in her stomach.

Where was she? Where was Skulduggery? Skulduggery, why didn't he make it in time to save her? Where did it go wrong?

The edges of her vision started to blacken and fade away. She could hear her name being screamed out. She didn't know who by.

She also remembered Gordon's reflection telling her how death was actually pretty quick and rather peaceful. Apart from the pain in her stomach which still felt like a knife was being twisted around inside of her. She was losing consciousness, and fast.

_This is it. I am going to die, at the ripe old age of 20 I will die. All those times that I nearly died, those near-misses. Every single one of them will have been for nothing._

_And it's hardly a heroic death! I mean being shot by an amateur sorcerer? The great Valkyrie Cain? The modest Stephanie Edgley? Notoriously known in the Sorcerer world?_

_Skulduggery. I can't leave him. I love him too much. I love him even though I know I shouldn't. Because I don't love him just as a friend. No. But telling him this would be a waste of time. He obviously doesn't feel the same way. I mean he could have any wonderful girl with his charm and wit and voice and personality. Any sorcerer anyway. _

_But that doesn't matter anymore, looks like my time is over. So I guess my feelings never mattered in the first place. I would cry but I can't feel any part of my body now._

_Goodbye Skulduggery. I will miss you. Never forget me? _

_I love you._

And with that she slipped peacefully into a dark and lonely place, known as unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Until the End?**

Skulduggery's POV

I looked over at Valkyrie, she was losing blood and consciousness. I couldn't waste time.

I shot the first sorcerer neatly in the head, anger fuelling me. I shot the second in the chest, both of them slumped on the ground lifeless. The third I shot in the stomach and shot in the chest also.

They deserved it anyway.

Blood was everywhere, most of it from the sorcerers but some of it was Valkyries.

_**VALKYRIE!**_

I spun on my heel and ran over to Valkyrie who was lying next to the Bentley. Crimson red blood pooled around her. I could see the shot wound on her stomach and instinctively pressed my jacket material hard against the wound, hopefully preventing much more blood to pour out.

_No, No, NO! Not Valkyrie! Please, don't take her away. She doesn't deserve this, her family don't need this. And I love her too much. She never got to understand the way I felt, and even though I know that she probably didn't feel the same way- there was still a chance._

_Please, I love you Val. I love you. Not you as well._

I scooped her delicate, and now fragile body into my bony- but strong arms. Her beautiful ebony eyes were shut peacefully, her dark brown hair soft against my hard bone. Her pink lips were twisted ever so slightly in a pained expression- but nevertheless, she was still gorgeous.

I made sure the jacket was tied securely around the wound stopping more blood to flow, and lowered her gently into the Bentleys back seats. I jumped into my seat and started the car.

I drove quickly yet I drove gently for Valkyries sake. In about ten minutes we were at the sanctuary.

I opened up the back seat door and yet again scooped up Valkyrie. There was blood all over the seats.

She moaned a little and her eyelids fluttered, she was dipping in and out of consciousness.

Ghastly saw me and immediately came out smiling ready to greet me. His smile quickly faded when he saw Valkyrie in my arms- covered with blood. He turned and ran back in shouting for Dr. Nye.

When I was inside the sanctuary many people looked round in awe at the sorry sight we were in. I heard people whisper and some even shouting words of encouragement.

I ignored all of them, they weren't important. Valkyrie was.

I burst into a medical room where Nye was already preparing a bed for Valkyrie. Ghastly had told Nye thankfully.

I laid her down on the bed, my jacket stained with Valkyries blood. She was unconscious- but not quite dead.

Nye ushered me out of the room. But I wanted to stay, I wanted to hold her hand and whisper in her ear. Tell her that I loved her.

But Nye just slammed the door in my face.

But if anyone can fix her Nye can. Can't he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Until the End?**

Skulduggery waited and waited. And then waited some more.

Nye was taking too long with Valkyrie in his opinion. How long had it been now… maybe about an hour or so?

Skulduggery checked the clock to prove his point.

Oh.

It had only been fifteen minutes.

However Nye was quite an untrustworthy being. Therefore, 15 minutes _was_ a rather long time.

He stood up, his leg bones aching. And he started to pace the waiting room, his skeletal fists clenched at his sides.

Suddenly, Nye opened the door. Skulduggery instantly turned to face him ready to ask the anticipating question.

Because Nye showed literally no emotion on his face, Skulduggery wasn't sure whether to expect the worst.

"Nye! How is she?" Skulduggery asked attentively.

"Your partner is suffering from severe wounds to her stomach and upper abdomen, she is also… in a coma." Nye informed in a monotonous voice.

To Skulduggery, this news felt like a bulldozer being smashed into him.

"A….a coma?" Skulduggery asked with a melancholy voice.

"Indeed therefore…." Nye continued

Skulduggery didn't hear the rest. He didn't want to either. A coma. Eternal sleep. A fate worse than death.

She may never wake up, stuck in that state.

And it was all his fault. He should have been there, he should have realised that there was a chance of these sorcerers using guns instead of their amateur magic. But he didn't and she got shot because of that. Was induced of a coma because of _him_.

Her protector, her best friend, her secret admirer. And yet he lad let her down.

And he would never forgive himself for it. He had already lost too many people who were dear to him. And now her as well?

But I can't give up on her now, She's not dead yet and she still may well come out of her coma.

I've got a chance, it's one I'm willing to take.

**Valkyries POV **

Okay. Well this is odd.

I can hear faint sounds around me, yet I cannot wake up. Nor can I move or say anything.

Well this sucks.

And where am I? I can hear beeping….and whizzing sounds. What on earth?

I can hear…two people talking. One has a croaky old voice….who could that be…who do I know-

_**NYE!**_

But who is he talking too? The other voice- it's as smooth as velvet, so enticing and…

_**SKULDUGGERY!**_

But what are they talking about? And what am _I _doing here? Where is here?!

I…I can hear snippets of their conversation now, my hearing is improving…..wait what did Nye just say?

I think he said the word coma…

Oh my good God. I'm in a coma.

Shit. **Shit**. **SHIT!**

Oh the doors opening now, I can hear footsteps- they're coming towards me…

_Valkyrie _

I hear a voice say.

That beautifully velvet, caramel soft voice.

_Skulduggery _


End file.
